


Cheating

by Buckeye01



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, IFDrabbe, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/pseuds/Buckeye01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After cheating death on a dangerous mission, the boys unwind with playful sparring and they couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

"You cheated!" the larger Musketeer slammed his mug of ale down, sloshing the contents.

"I did nothing of the sort," Aramis fibbed as he pulled toward him the spoils of the game. "I won fair and square," he winked at Porthos.

"Hmf," Porthos grumbled, "I know you cheated, damn you."

"Aren't you going to say something?" D'Artagnan asked Athos with surprise. "We both saw him cheat, you gonna let Aramis get away with this?"

Athos quietly watched the arguing musketeers, his mouth curled upwards in a tender smile. "No," he answered, "let them be if it keeps them occupied."

Once again, the Musketeers cheated death on a dangerous, almost deadly mission. The playful sparring among the brothers keeps their minds from dwelling on what could have been a terrible loss. Athos has never felt happier, "all for one. . . and one for all."

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder how the Musketeers unwind after a dangerous mission? This is my take on how the boys can unwind by letting off a little steam--with no harm done. The boys couldn't be more content. Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.


End file.
